The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of low-resource electronic devices embedded with software and connectivity that enables IoT devices to communicate with other electronic devices (e.g., other IoT devices and more traditional computing devices) via one or more networks. Due to communicating with other electronic devices using networks, these IoT devices are vulnerable to attacks by malware, which may disrupt computing operations and gather sensitive information from the IoT devices. As such, stronger security capabilities are needed in order protect the IoT devices from attacks. Implementing strong security can be difficult on IoT devices because of the limited resources that many IoT devices include.